


Here

by Alpha_Sourwolf



Series: Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Derek, Evil Jennifer, M/M, Missing Papa Stilinski, Protective Derek, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Sourwolf/pseuds/Alpha_Sourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles, please don't cry." the wolf whimpered, almost crying himself. Scott and Jennifer both stare in shock as Derek continues to comfort Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>Or....</p><p> </p><p>When Stiles Stilinski's father, Scott McCall's mother, and Allison Argents's father are all kidnapped by the Darach, who's there to try and save them. Of course they talk to Jennifer Blake, the student's English teacher and Derek's girlfriend, and apparently the Darach. Stiles is taking it the worst, he's lost his mom already, he can't lose his dad, too. Derek Hale hates to see the young boy sad, so when Stiles starts crying, Derek can't help it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> STEREK!!!! I thought of this when I was looking through Pinterest, and saw this awesome Sterek fanart. Also warning: very short.

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/455215474812998521/

 

"Derek? Are you here?" Jennifer Blake questioned into the dark loft. She had failed to kill the banshee, and had stolen Papa Stilinski one hour before. Right after it had happened, Stiles and Scott had went straight to Derek's loft. At first Derek hadn't believed them, but then he looked at Stiles. His usual amusement filled eyes were now gone. They were replaced with the eyes of a broken boy, they reminded Derek of himself after the Hale fire. Although when he found out what Jennifer had done, he wasn't sad. Truth to be told, Jennifer was just a constellation prize. Derek loved Stiles, but he was afraid to act on it. So seeing Stiles so sad, had broken his heart once more. 

"What's wrong?" Derek asked her, faking concern. She ran into his arms. He fought the instinct to push her away. He had to keep up the act. Or Stiles would forever be broken. It was all for Stiles. Like everything Derek did. 

"Something happened at the school." she said, running her hand across his face. She leaned forward and kissed him. But Derek wouldn't kiss her. She pulled away, slightly growling.

"They're here, aren't they?" she asks, looking around frantically. "Please don't believe them. They're liars." she continues, pulling on his chest.

"I believe them, not you. You're the liar, not them." Derek says, pulling away from the killer. Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall step out from the shadows.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asks, tears welling up in his amber brown eyes. After just a glance Derek can't look at his broken mate anymore.

"How should I know?" Jennifer asks him with an attitude, not worried about the younger boy's father. Only wanting to be in the older alpha's arms at once. As Jennifer thought of Derek, and Stiles thought of his father, all Derek could think about was Stiles. Stiles and his pale skin, spotted with moles. Stiles and his sarcastic humor, that Derek never wanted to admit that he found his jokes funny.

All Derek could think about was comforting Stiles.

 

So that's what he did.

 

"Der..." Jen gets cut off, by seeing the bearded man disappear from her line of sight. She swivels her body around and sees something she would never want. Derek cupping Stiles's face.

 

"Stiles, please don't cry." the wolf whimpered, almost crying himself. Scott and Jennifer both stare in shock as Derek continues to comfort Stiles.

 

Finally he pulls him into a loving hug. Stiles can't take it any longer, and drops to his knees, sobbing. Derek lets his wolf take over, and shifts into his full wolf form. Derek nudges Stiles's neck with his snout. Stiles, faster than life itself, wraps his shaking arms around the wolf. Derek takes a deep breath of Stiles and growls. The broken boy smells like sadness and blood. The smell you never want your mate to smell like.

The wolf untangles himself from the human, as Stiles falls asleep. He purrs in content with being able to calm his mate down. But then he remembers the bitch that made Stiles so upset.

Without thinking, Derek(who is still in his wolf form) takes a running start and knocks down the Darach. She bangs her head, and is knocked out cold. The wolf gives Scott a look that said, 'Take her and leave.' Scott nods and picks up Jennifer. He starts to move toward his best friend. But Derek growls at him. Scott is to shocked to say anything, only leaves the loft.

"Derek?" Stiles calls out, looking for comfort. The wolf quickly shifts back into his human form.

"I'm here." he says, picking up Stiles and laying him on his bed.

 

The werewolf just stares at the human, every once and a while rubbing his back.

 

 

"I'll always be here."


End file.
